


Peaceful morning

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: 76 kiss prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Maxwell wakes up before his lover and decides to organize them breakfast in bed,
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan
Series: 76 kiss prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050440
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Peaceful morning

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this hopefully cute, little thing was "Morning kiss". I hope you guys enjoy this little read!

Maxwell was lying awake with a smile on his lips. It was still early in the morning, however the Inquisitor was used to waking up at such a time since he was a kid.

Back in Ostwick he had to get up early for lessons or other duties that were meant to prepare him for a future surrounded by rich people with their beloved politics. 

Then, when he was sent to the chantry this aspect of his life didn't change much, only the duties were different. Instead of rhetoric lessons and table manners he had to pray and sing or help in the garden. 

Now, as Inquisitor,while there were sometimes meetings or sparring matches in the morning, he wasn't always expected to be up that early. But well, some habits die hard.

Today there was nowhere he had to be until noon. So instead of standing up and getting dressed Maxwell had decided to stay in bed and enjoy the free time with his lover. 

Said lover was still sleeping peacefully next to him. Blanket only covering the lower part of his body. The sunlight that already shone into his room was illuminating Dorian in a way that made him look even more tempting than usual, while one the other hand his bedhead made the mage look downright adorable. Of course Maxwell knew very well, Dorian would grumble about that last part and immediately go to fix his hair with a barely visible blush on his face. 

Maxwell stayed in bed for a few more minutes, letting his thoughts wander, before finally standing up, feeling the need to go to the bathroom. He stretched and took some clothes with him. 

When he returned, looking presentable, he checked if Dorian was still sleeping. When he was sure that the mage was still asleep, he smiled and quietly left the room, making his way to the kitchen.

Normally of course he ate breakfast together with everyone else, or at least with those who were already awake. So sometimes he sat together with his advisors, sometimes he sat in a quiet corner together with Vivienne, other times he sat at the same table as the warriors of his group, if they weren't already out training or in Blackwall´s case doing some woodwork. Today however, he wanted to enjoy breakfast alone with his partner and Maxwell was sure the mage would approve of this idea. 

He entered the kitchen and made his way over to the cook, explaining what he wanted to do. They easily agreed and told one of the servants to prepare a tray for him. 

After a few minutes of waiting the servant brought him the food. Maxwell thanked both the servant and the cook before making his way back to his room. 

When he entered his quarters Dorian wasn´t still asleep, like Maxwell thought he would be, instead the mage was standing in all his glory in front of Maxwell´s wardrobe, probably debating what clothes he could steal. At least the Inquisitor knew that was how some items suddenly disappeared out of his wardrobe. 

Dorian had made a habit out of wearing his lover´s clothes whenever they were apart and Dorian just missed him too much. That´s what the mage had admitted after Maxwell had caught him sleeping in one of his shirts when he came back earlier than expected. 

The Inquisitor enjoyed the view for a moment before clearing his throat, making Dorian turn to him.

“So I don't have to wake you.” Maxwell said with a smile and placed the tray with breakfast on the bed.

Dorian hummed and smiled back. “Obviously not. Because, believe it or not, I can wake up in the morning.” 

“I can hardly doubt it when I see it right before my eyes. Yet I know from experience you tend to only do this when there is somewhere you have to be.” After saying this, Maxwell frowned, “Do you have to go somewhere?”

“No, don´t worry, I am all yours amatus.” Dorian replied quickly. “I see you organized breakfast?”   


“Indeed.” Maxwell nodded and smiled again, stepping closer to the mage to wrap his arms around him. 

“Sounds like this is going to be a great morning.” Dorian whispered before kissing his partner for the first time that day. 

Maxwell sighed content and kissed back. In the back of his mind he wished they could spend all mornings like this.


End file.
